herofandomcom-20200223-history
Asuka Tenjouin
Asuka Tenjouin (Alexis Rhodes in the 4Kids dub) is the main female protagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. She is the best female duelist in Duel Academia, and has a very keen eye for details and reads everyone one of her opponents moves. She forces her opponents to play their best cards, that way making her victory much more satisfying. She is shown to have some sort of interest (and possible attraction) towards Judai Yuki. Being the smartest at the academy of all the girls, Asuka has many boys who find her attractive. However, Asuka's personality is more geared toward the game than love. In the anime, Asuka plays a "Cyber Girl" deck and used "White Night" deck when she was brainwashed into the Society of Light by Takuma Saiou, while in the manga she plays an "Ice" deck. In the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Asuka moves into an available room at the Osiris Red dormitory to try to avoid the professor of the Obelisk Blue dorm, Cronos de Medici. In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Sanae Kobayashi, who also voice Reiko Natsume from Natsume's Book of Friends. In the English version, she is voiced by both Priscilla Everett, in the first 26 episodes, and Anna Morrow. Asuka returns in Arc-V as an alternate universe version of the same character. Appearance ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' Asuka's character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. Her usual outfit consists of the standard female Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with an optional pair of fingerless gloves. Her dark blond hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She has brown colored eyes. She carries an Academia-issued Duel Disk on her left arm. During her senior year, she carries a duel disk with blue trim representing the Obelisk Blue dorm on her left arm. When she was brainwashed into the Society of Light, She wears a white uniform from her Obelisk Blue uniform and her eyes turned emotionless after Sartorius brainwashed her even further. After her defeat by Jusai Yuki, she returned to her Obelisk Blue uniform. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' In Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Asuka's outfit consists of a sleeveless white jacket that reaches the waist with grey-blue edges and pockets on each side, a sleeveless black tank top, pale blue finger-less gloves with wide cuffs and rectangles cut out over the backs of the hands in addition to white under sections that cover her wrists, a darker blue pleated and less restrictive skirt with a pale blue lining and light blue boots. Personality Asuka is generally very confident, brave and strong willed, yet she does not follow the crowd nor does she regard herself as better than other people like many of her Obelisk peers, though she does show some respect for them, (like during her duel with Jun Manjoume). Asuka is known well for her beauty, and many male characters throughout the show demonstrate infatuation with her. Because she is the most beautiful girl in Duel Academia while also a great duelist, she has earned the names "Madonna" and Queen of Obelisk Blue. However, unlike Mai Kujaku, she is kind and not prideful, and does not intentionally use her looks to her advantage, which most likely attracts the male students to her even more. Manjoume, Sho Marufuji, Eita Kyuando, Mitsuru Ayanokouji, and Tsugio Kanda have all gotten in duels and dilemmas for her affections. However, she has stated often that she does not want a boyfriend, and therefore has never gone through with anyone's interest in her. Ironically, as the series progressed she actually developed a crush on Judai, whom was one of the few males not to show infatuation with her. Her crush on him progressively became more obvious and stronger though she never had the courage to tell him. She finally wanted to confess her feelings to him at the end of episode 162, but notices how clueless Judai is to her feelings about him, and therefore instead just says she was glad to have met him. Asuka has put herself in danger to help her friends many times. She has strong confidence in her Dueling skills, but she does not act vain about it, unlike Manjoume and Edo Phoenix, and sometimes Judai. Asuka also tends to act more quiet and reserved than Jaden's other friends. She tries to stay alongside Judai and support him in defeating evil throughout the series, but often finds herself in trouble and needing his rescuing. During her childhood, she deeply cares for her elder brother Fubuki and when he was missing in hell, she placed a flower to the old Blue Dorm. Despite of it, she gotten so annoyed when he embarrassing her especially his card "Swing of Memories" and took photos of her when she dressed as "Harpie Lady" during the Duel Monsters' Festival. After Asuka lost her duel to Manjoume and was brainwashed into joining the Society of Light, her personality changed dramatically. She became extremely rude, arrogant and insulting towards Judai and the others, and she uses more sarcastic comments. She also begins to call Judai "dork" and "loser" and saying he should "get a new line", and calls Sho and Tyranno Kenzan "dweebs". She talks back to her peers more frequently as well. After being brainwashed by Takuma Saiou even more to lose her freewill, she became a cold hearted psychopath and a completely obedience pawn to do Saiou's bidding to defeat her own friend Judai to win back the satellite key that Saiou's original self entrust him in a duel. This all ended when Judai defeated her and undid her brainwashing as well as returning back to her usual self. Relationships Judai Yuki Many fans believe that Asuka has a crush on Judai, which was first evident at the beginning of the series because of Judai's dueling skills, she became flustered about him, even challenging him to a duel, much to Junko's dismay. She was willing to follow him wherever he went, even if it lead to a series of unfortunate events, Judai was still there to help her. She was also there to cheer him on during his duels, and tried cheering him up when things were bad. At times when Judai put himself in danger, she would always get angered for his reckless actions. During the Society of Light Arc after she lost to Manjoume to join the Society of Light, she became rude and arrogant toward Judai by calling him "dork" and "loser" in English dub. After losing her free will when Saiou brainwashed her even further, she challenge Judai to a duel with her new White Knights deck that Saiou given her to win back the Satellite key that Saiou's original self given to him. After she lost, she returned back to her original self and join Judai and the others to take down Saiou to put an end to his scheme. During the Dimension World arc onwards, their relationship became more complicated because of Judai's obsession with finding Johan. She wanted to support him and have faith in him although the others began doubting him. As Judai's obsession got worse, she eventually came to agree with the others that all Judai cared about now was Johan, and she and his other friends were insignificant to him. As she was being sacrificed, she sadly said while her negative emotions were being amplified by a spell "I thought we were friends. Guess not. It's sad to know that...". In Season 4, their relationship has generally grown apart, due to Judai's new personality.6 But they were able to turn things around during the Duel Academia's tag duel tournament as Judai started acting like his old self again. Asuka's interest in Judai is shown more explicitly in the English version; in the original, Asuka never shows romantic interest towards anyone, which leads to her brother's repeated attempts to get her to notice someone. But in season 1, Asuka was shown staring, smiling at Judai after he mocked Cronos. In episode 161 when she is seen thinking about him, and more strongly indicated in the next episode on two occasions. The first is when she is clearly frustrated with Judai getting along with Rei during the pair duel, and later after she tells him about her decision based on his influence; she just says she was glad she met him, but has a lot of trouble assembling her words, and blushes while she's speaking. But as Judai leaves, a tear runs down her cheek, implying that she truly does have a crush on Judai. In the dub, Asuka's affections toward Judai can be traced as early on as episode 3. Her dormmate, Junko wondered if Asuka was "falling for that Osiris", the "Osiris" being referred to as Judai. In the Japanese version, Asuka merely refers to Judai as "interesting". Asuka consistently will respond to another female showing interest in Judai. For example, in episode 106 when Rei gave Judai a flirty wink, she is clearly not pleased this is also present in the original version. Similarly, in dubbed episode 37, Manjoume remarks that Tania might be Judai's type after all. Asuka then vehemently denies this, retorting, "...no way Judai would ever date that thing". The notion is furthered when Judai and Sho duel the Meikyu Brothers. Asuka tells Judai that she "is happy that Judai gets to stay at the Academia." Daichi corrects her by assuming that she meant Judai and Sho, and presumably figures out that Asuka has a crush on Judai when Asuka tries to change the subject. A similar situation also ensues when Momoe Hamaguchi, Asuka's good friend and roommate, exclaims that she would never let an Osiris Red stay on campus. In episode 15, things take a turn when Mitsuru Ayanokouji challenges Judai to a duel with the prize of being Asuka's fiancé. Despite Judai winning the duel, his naiveté allows Asuka to downplay the role to one of friendship in the English version, stating, "...it means friend, at least for now, big guy."; in the Japanese version, Asuka instead calls Judai an idiot for not knowing the definition of the word "fiancé". Another example of Asuka's affection towards Judai is in episode 42 after Judai wins against Black Magician Girl. Everyone else is mad at Judai for winning and Judai says "It's not easy being the bad guy." Asuka then replies "Aw, sometimes the girls like the bad guys," but then quickly tries to cover it up. In addition, after Judai nearly gets killed in his duel with a Duel Monster Spirit in the alternate dimension, Asuka later confronts him personally and is mad at him for unnecessarily putting himself at risk of dying. However, while Asuka is controlled by Saiou she shows a great deal of dislike for Judai, referring to him as a "dork" and "loser" multiple times. On the other hand, Judai shows some slight affection for Asuka in the original Japanese for the first few episodes. For example, in episode 2, Asuka warns them that Manjoume and his friends were all just a bunch of jerks. Judai asks if Asuka was worried about him because she fell in love with him at first sight, causing her to giggle. In the dub as well, they would occasionally flirt. In episode 3, after she destroys one of his monsters, Asuka asks if he was impressed. Judai replies cheekily, "Impressed? I think I'm in love." Asuka replies with, "You're sweet." External links * http://yugioh.fandom.com/wiki/Alexis_Rhodes * http://yugioh.fandom.com/wiki/Alexis_Rhodes_(ARC-V) Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:In Love Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Summoners Category:Siblings Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Teenagers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Pure Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Bond Protector Category:Supporters Category:Tragic Category:Related to Villain Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Successful Category:Strong-Willed Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Damsels